The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic image processing apparatus that processes image data acquired by an ophthalmic examination apparatus, and an ophthalmic image processing program.
There has been known a technique for superimposing pieces of image data acquired by a plurality of ophthalmic examination apparatuses on each other (see, for example, JP-A-2013-116366).
However, in the related art described above, there may be the following possibility. For example, there is no degree of freedom in a type of superimposition image, and thus there is a possibility that it is difficult to perform diagnosis from multilateral viewpoints. In addition, visibility in the superimposition image is not considered, and thus there is a possibility that it is difficult for an examiner to visually perceive the superimposition image.